Joan Crawford
Joan Crawford (born Lucille Fay LeSueur) is a main character and one of the protagonists of the first season of ''Feud'', which focuses on her rivalry with Bette Davis. She was an American film and television actress who began her career as a dancer and stage showgirl. She is portrayed by Jessica Lange.FX Orders Ryan Murphy Series Feud with Jessica Lange, Susan Sarandon | Deadline Biography Pilot Olivia de Havilland, a friend of Bette Davis, gives an interview describing the infamous feud between Bette and Joan as one about pain rather than hatred. Joan is seen attending the Golden Globes, where she is annoyed by the victory of Marilyn Monroe. She leaves in a drunk fit, spotted by multiple members of the press. Hedda Hopper visits her home looking to talk to Joan and get a headline, or else she will default to posting a story about Joan's departure from the Golden Globes and other gossip. Joan, not wanting what she claims to be "lies" published, gives Hedda a quote saying that the people want wholesome actors like Joan instead of ones like Monroe. Desiring to work in film again, Joan visits Marty to get a role. While he sends scripts over to her, she refuses all of them, as the scripts place her in roles like "Elvis' grandmother" and are unappealing to her. Marty tells her that it is all he has for her. Displeased with this, she sends her housekeeper Mamacita to find books for her to get ideas from. One in particular stood out to the two - [[Wikipedia:What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? (novel)|''What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?]]. She sends the book over to Robert Aldrich, who decides to give the idea a shot. He visits Joan at her home, and she says that he will have to give into her demands, and that she has the "perfect" co-star for the film - Bette Davis. Joan goes to see ''The Night of Iguana, a play starring Bette Davis, in order to convince her to join the film. She tells Bette that the times have changed for both the film industry and for them, and that they need each other and this film. In order to persuade her further, she also offers the lead character, "Baby Jane", to Bette. After Robert Aldrich convinces Jack Warner to distribute the film, the two women meet for a public signing of contracts. While initially excited, Joan notices that Bette is being paid 600 more dollars in expenses per week than she is, and leaves without signing the contract. Aldrich notices this and Joan tells him that the whole film project was her idea and that she deserves more. While he says he will get it fixed, she says that the issue is a matter of trust, rather than solely the money. Joan Blondell gives an interview and describes Joan as a woman who succeeded in the 50s, while most struggled. She also describes Joan's marriage with Alfred Steele as a then-relief to her forty years of consecutive work and financial worries. All throughout the night, Joan complains about Bette to Peter. While Peter thinks the two women should be friends, Joan says that all she wants from Bette (and other actresses) is respect, not friendship. On the day filming begins, Joan, with the assistance of Mamacita, gives gifts to the film's crew. She arrives at her dressing room and is unhappy to find it being "small and dirty," but deals with it regardless. As Bette arrives on set, she notices the gifts Joan gave to the crew members and tells her daughter that Joan is doing it in order to get better lighting and treatment. Bette visits Joan in her room, and notices that Joan is nervous to work again after three years. Bette tells Joans that she wants her to give it her all, because when she does, she does it well. While this makes Joan happy, Bette then proceeds to insult her shoulders and lips, beginning the tension between the two on set. After getting into her "Blanche" outfit, Joan notices Bette and Aldrich talking to each other and asks them if they are talking about her. While Aldrich denies it, Bette admits to it, claiming to be giving input to him to help Joan. Upset by this, Joan tells Aldrich to take Bette back to her dressing room to prepare for her scenes or else she will walk off set. As filming begins, Joan is still nervous, but is able to nail her part. Feeling reinvigorated, she says she wants to film the next scene immediately. During a break between scenes, Joan is giving input on the script to Aldrich when Bette walks out in her self-designed "Baby Jane" outfit. While Joan thinks that she looks ridiculous, the crew, including Aldrich, loves the look. Joan, along with Aldrich, Pauline Jameson, and Bette, attends a viewing of the scenes shot so far. Joan is unhappy with some aspects of the shots, such as the lighting. While Aldrich tells her that the film has yet to be balanced, she chooses to leave early. Hedda invites Joan and Bette over to her home for dinner, however, the two women find that they are alone with Hedda, who is looking for drama to write about. Instead, they decide to tell her only exaggerated, positive things about working together. Profile |-|Personality = |-|Physical Appearance = Relationships |-|Bette Davis = |-|Mamacita = |-|Robert Aldrich = |-|Hedda Hopper = Appearances Bette and Joan (8/8) * 1.01 - Pilot * 1.02 - The Other Woman * 1.03 - Mommie Dearest * 1.04 - More, or Less * 1.05 - And The Winner Is... (The Oscars of 1963) * 1.06 - Hagsploitation * 1.07 - Abandoned! * 1.08 - You Mean All This Time We Could Have Been Friends? Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Images= BetteJoanCharPromo.jpg JoanCharPromo.jpg Joan_Char_Promo.jpeg Joan Crawford Portrayal.png Bette and Joan EW.jpeg EW Bette and Joan Promo.jpg Bette and Joan Smoke.png Bette&Joan-Promo1.jpeg Bette&Joan Promo 2.jpeg BJ poster.jpeg Bette&Joan-Promo3.jpeg Bette&Joan-Promo4.jpeg Bette&Joan-Promo5.jpeg Curtain Promo.jpeg Curtain Promo 2.jpeg Joan Promo.png Bette and Joan.jpeg Joan Promo2.jpg Bette Joan Poster.jpeg Joan Poster.jpeg Joan Quote 3.jpeg Joan Quote 5.jpeg Joan Quote 7.jpeg Joan w neighbor.jpeg Joan Quote 8.jpeg Joan Quote 9.jpeg Joan Quote 10.jpeg |-|Episode Stills= Pilot Still 3.png Pilot Still.jpg Joan Autumn Leaves.jpg Joan Ep Still 3.jpeg Joan Ep Still 2.jpeg Hedda Ep Still.jpeg Joan Other Woman Still.jpeg Mamacita Still.png Pauline & Joan Still.jpeg Joan More or Less.jpg Joan More or Less 2.jpg Joan Ep Still.jpeg Joan Oscars Still.jpeg Mamacita and Joan Still.jpeg Hags Still 5.jpg Hags Still 6.jpg Abandoned Still.jpeg Abandoned Still4.jpeg Friends Still3.jpg Friends Still4.jpg Friends Still5.jpg |-|Screencaps= Pilot Pilot_2.png Pilot_3.png Pilot_4.png Pilot_14.png Pilot_15.png Pilot_38.png Pilot_39.png Pilot_40.png Pilot_41.png Pilot_42.png Pilot_43.png Pilot_44.png Pilot_45.png Pilot_46.png Pilot_47.png Pilot_48.png Pilot_49.png Pilot_51.png Pilot_52.png Pilot_53.png Pilot_54.png Pilot_55.png Pilot_56.png Pilot_67.png Pilot_68.png Pilot_69.png Pilot_70.png Pilot_72.png Pilot_74.png Pilot 76.png Pilot_77.png Pilot_78.png Pilot_79.png Pilot_80.png Pilot_81.png Pilot_82.png Pilot_83.png Pilot_84.png Pilot_85.png Pilot_86.png Pilot_87.png Pilot 88.png Pilot_89.png Pilot_90.png Pilot_93.png Pilot_94.png Pilot_95.png Pilot_96.png Pilot_97.png Pilot_98.png Pilot_99.png Pilot_101.png Pilot_102.png Pilot_103.png Pilot_104.png Pilot_105.png Pilot_106.png Pilot_107.png Pilot_109.png Pilot_110.png Pilot_111.png Pilot_112.png Pilot_114.png Pilot_117.png Pilot_119.png Pilot_122.png Pilot_123.png Pilot_124.png Pilot_125.png Pilot_127.png Pilot_128.png Pilot_129.png Pilot_130.png Pilot_131.png Pilot_132.png Pilot_133.png Pilot_134.png Pilot_135.png Pilot_136.png Pilot_138.png Pilot_139.png Pilot_140.png Pilot_141.png Pilot_142.png Pilot_143.png Pilot_146.png Pilot_147.png Pilot_148.png Pilot_151.png Pilot_152.png Pilot_154.png Pilot_156.png Pilot_157.png Pilot_159.png Pilot_160.png Pilot_161.png Pilot_162.png Pilot_165.png Pilot_169.png Pilot_170.png Pilot_171.png Pilot_173.png Pilot_174.png Pilot_176.png Pilot_177.png Pilot_178.png Pilot_180.png Pilot_181.png Pilot_182.png Pilot_192.png Pilot_193.png Pilot_194.png Pilot_195.png Pilot_197.png Pilot_198.png Pilot_201.png Pilot_202.png Pilot_203.png Pilot_205.png Pilot_206.png Pilot_208.png Pilot_210.png Pilot_211.png Pilot_212.png Pilot_213.png Pilot_214.png Pilot_216.png Pilot_217.png Pilot_218.png Pilot_219.png Pilot_220.png Pilot_222.png Pilot_223.png Pilot_277.png Pilot_278.png Pilot_279.png Pilot_280.png Pilot_284.png Pilot_285.png Pilot_286.png Pilot_297.png Pilot_301.png Pilot_302.png Pilot_303.png Pilot_304.png Pilot_306.png Pilot_307.png Pilot_309.png Pilot_311.png Pilot_312.png Pilot_313.png Pilot_315.png Pilot_316.png Pilot_317.png Pilot_318.png Pilot_319.png Pilot_320.png Pilot_321.png Pilot_322.png Pilot_323.png Pilot_324.png Pilot_325.png Pilot_328.png Pilot_341.png Pilot_342.png Pilot_343.png Pilot_345.png Pilot_346.png Pilot_347.png Pilot_348.png Pilot_349.png Pilot_350.png Pilot_354.png Pilot_362.png Pilot_368.png Pilot_370.png Pilot_371.png Pilot_373.png Pilot_374.png Pilot_375.png Pilot_376.png Pilot_378.png Pilot_380.png Pilot_383.png Pilot_384.png Pilot_385.png Pilot_386.png Pilot_387.png Pilot_388.png Pilot_390.png Pilot 391.png Pilot_392.png Pilot_395.png Pilot_396.png Pilot_398.png Pilot_399.png Pilot_402.png Pilot_403.png Pilot_404.png Pilot 559.png Pilot 560.png Pilot 561.png Pilot 563.png Pilot 565.png Pilot 566.png Pilot 567.png Pilot 570.png Pilot 571.png Pilot 572.png Pilot 576.png Pilot 577.png Pilot 578.png Pilot 581.png Pilot 582.png Pilot 583.png Pilot 584.png Pilot 585.png Pilot 588.png Pilot 589.png Pilot 590.png Pilot 591.png Pilot 594.png Pilot 596.png Pilot 597.png Pilot 599.png Pilot 600.png Pilot 602.png Pilot 603.png Pilot 604.png Pilot 605.png Pilot 606.png Pilot 609.png Pilot 610.png Pilot 611.png Pilot 612.png Pilot 613.png Pilot 616.png Pilot 617.png Pilot 620.png Pilot 621.png Pilot 622.png Pilot 623.png Pilot 624.png Pilot 625.png Pilot 626.png Pilot 627.png Pilot 628.png Pilot 629.png Pilot 630.png Pilot 631.png Pilot 632.png Pilot 633.png Pilot 634.png Pilot 635.png Pilot 636.png Pilot 637.png Pilot 638.png Pilot 639.png Pilot 640.png Pilot 641.png Pilot 642.png Pilot 643.png Pilot 644.png Pilot 645.png Pilot 646.png Pilot 647.png Pilot 648.png Pilot 649.png Pilot 650.png Pilot 651.png Pilot 652.png Pilot 653.png Pilot 654.png Pilot 655.png Pilot 656.png |-|Gifs= BiblicalProportions.gif OhMarilyn.gif BestFriends.gif SignTheContract.gif BadContract.gif WtfBob.gif Tumblr_oldqd43yr31sa3fuko2_500.gif ToUs.gif FirstScene.gif HouseFearBuilt.gif Alcohol.gif ItWasAnHonor.gif TheOtherWoman.gif Feud_joan_shade2.gif BobCrawford.gif BarelyTouchedHer.gif IWantTheDirt.gif TheNeverEndingScene.gif TheKick.gif BreakYourLegs.gif WorkOut.gif Fired.gif StandingOvation.gif JoanOscarLook.gif JoanOscarLook2.gif Procession.gif Confrontation.gif OhNo.gif I'mSorry.gif HagHedda.gif PoorMamacita.gif Videos References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bette and Joan Characters